


Nannies

by yeaka



Series: Random Roleswaps [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Prince Gladio goes to the beach with his new school friend, despite his retainer’s worries.





	Nannies

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This series is just unrelated FFXV roleswaps; feel free to suggest a ship/configuration. This one’s for Darkrose’s “Prince Gladio and Shield...pretty much anyone, actually. Prompto, perhaps, with Advisor!Noct and School Friend!Iggy” prompt.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The parking lot at Galdin Quay isn’t nearly as full as Gladiolus expected, but then, he’s used to the booming population of the crown city spilling over into everything. But it seems like they’ve driven far enough to escape that rush, and that’s definitely for the best: hopefully, as few people will recognize him as possible. The downside is that he had to get up at the crack of dawn to make it, and Noctis looks practically asleep at the wheel. 

When they pull into a spot and Gladiolus opens the passenger side door, Noctis reminds him around a yawn, “Be careful.”

“Of what?” Gladiolus snorts, fully ready for a much needed mini-vacation of nothing but fun and relaxation. Galdin’s supposed to be a paradise, but if there is any trouble, Gladiolus is sure that he can handle it. He fought too hard for the weekend off from school, council reports, training, and all the busy things that come with being the crown prince of a nation—he’s not going to let _anything_ screw that up now.

His advisor shrugs tired shoulders and mutters, “Look, you haven’t known him that long...”

“Iggy,” Gladiolus fills in, because there is only one person he knows outside of the Citadel. “You’ve gotta be kidding. I told you, he’s the nicest—”

“And you’re the richest,” Noctis cuts in. “I know you said he doesn’t treat you like a prince, and I get that’s part of the appeal, but you _are_ one, so just... use your head.”

Gladiolus’ voice is a warning growl when he answers, “He’s my friend, Noct.”

Noctis rolls his eyes, like Gladiolus is some spoiled brat instead of a young man getting on his own two feet. “Look, I’m happy for you. I actually like him, and I’m sure in time, we’ll all be one big happy family. But in the meantime, it’s my job to keep you keeping an eye out.” If it were just that—Noctis’ job—Gladiolus would storm out and slam the door.

But they’ve known each other since childhood, since King Clarus presented Gladiolus with a cute little waif of a kid that was supposed to be a pseudo-brother. They’ve grown up together and become so much closer than just an employer and retainer, and Gladiolus knows that Noctis has his best interests at heart. He tries to listen to Noctis’ opinion.

But Noctis is still on his father’s payroll, and Gladiolus appreciates having an outsider on his team more than anything else. It’s not like the two Citadel friends he has aren’t enough, but the new addition is definitely welcome.

He tightly grumbles, “Sure,” and climbs out of the car. Noctis doesn’t fight him. Noctis _does_ seem to like Ignis despite the mandatory wariness, and Gladiolus tells himself it’s just a matter of time before he’s got them all at his apartment, chatting and gaming together like the best of friends. 

In the meantime, he’s got a fun weekend away to start. With a basket tucked under his arm, full of towels and snacks and whatever else Noctis put in it, Gladiolus crosses the quiet parking lot. A few other cars are dotted around, and he can already hear and see the people playing on the beach, scampering across the sand and splashing through the clear blue water. A young couple is chatting happily with the man behind a bait and tackle shop, which Gladiolus passes to get onto the long, wooden walkway that curves around to the Quay. It’s suspended on the water, brightly lit and bustling with lilting music and patrons. Gladiolus doesn’t have to go far to find what he’s looking for.

Ignis is already sitting at one of the tables out front, a book in his hands and a glass of water next to them. He looks bizarrely different in his beach clothes—a light purple shirt and black shorts, his brown hair brushed down across his forehead and his glasses reflecting the sun. It’s the first time Gladiolus has seen him out of a school uniform. He looks up at Gladiolus’ approach, smiling softly.

“Hey,” Gladiolus greets, dropping the basket onto the table and sliding into the chair across from Ignis. “You been waiting long?”

“No; we just got here. My uncle’s checking us into a room for the night.”

“Cool. Noct and I are gonna go camping.” Which Noctis was also not happy about. But Gladiolus is the prince, and he got his way eventually. All the gear’s still in the car—they’ll deal with that later. Right now, Noctis is probably fast asleep in the backseat, and Gladiolus doesn’t want to waste the sun.

“Is your shield joining you?”

“Huh?”

Ignis motions with his head, which Gladiolus doesn’t get, until he quietly adds, “That blond two tables back, with the sunglasses and ball-cap? That’s your shield, isn’t it?”

Gladiolus follows the gesture, spots a thin blond that, now that he’s looking for it, is totally conspicuous, hunched over a table behind an upside-down magazine in an oversized coat that shows a familiar wristband inside the right sleeve. It’s all Gladiolus can do not to flush a bright red all over his face. He somehow manages to hold back from dropping his head into his hands, and instead just groans in abject embarrassment. Ignis grins thinly.

“It’s alright; I’m sure it’s just a precaution.”

“I’m twice your size!” Gladiolus mutters, shaking his head. “Hell, I’m twice _his_ size! I could cream everyone in this room—he doesn’t need to be following me around like I’m some little kid that still needs protecting!”

“Yes, yes, you’re very big and strong,” Ignis agrees, clearly trying to hold back a chuckle.

“I am!” Gladiolus is definitely blushing, but he can’t help it. He insists: “He makes me take training lessons all the damn time, and I’m great at them—he knows I can take care of myself!”

“Perhaps it’s just an honourary position. The prince is expected to have a shield, whether or not he actually needs protecting.”

“No,” Gladiolus grumbles, because he knows Prompto better than that—almost as well as he knows Noctis. “He’s always saying I need to work out more. Him. A _twig_.” Ignis nods politely, though he still looks like he wants to laugh. “I mean, yeah, he’s toned, and he’s deadly with a gun, and okay, maybe he’s a little more on his training schedule than I am—but _still_!” Sometimes it really does feel like his retainers are always on his ass, no matter how hard he tries. Ignis looks more amused than sympathetic. Every once in a while, Ignis is almost as bad as them.

Ignis suggests, “Maybe you should just invite him over to sit with us. Then you can at least pretend he’s here as a friend instead of a bodyguard.”

“He’s both,” Gladiolus grunts, “that’s the problem.” He does get up from the table, but not to approach Prompto. Instead, he jerks his a thumb towards the restaurant portion further in. “C’mon, let’s go get fries or something so we can chuck them at him.”

Ignis does laugh. He won’t really do it, of course—he’s much too responsible and respectful for that. But Prompto isn’t, so Gladiolus won’t be. 

Although, deep down, he does think it’ll probably end up with all four of them around the night’s campfire, begrudgingly getting along.


End file.
